Maybe you can have too much José
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: “Ah listen Ryce, Sammy’s growling at you!” Jo laughed.
1. Oh a Kitty

This kinda happened with a girlfriend of mine. We found out that you can have too much Jose. This is told in Sam's POV.

He was currently cursing his brother. Dean was a bad influence on his girlfriend. While said brother was asleep at the motel.

He was here at the bar with Ryce and Jo watching them dancing on a table. To the song Bad Girlfriend. Never would have thought they would have done that.

To be fair they did share a bottle of José. A crowd was beginning to form around them. This had to end before it got any more out of control. Oops too late.

"What the hell man!" He heard Ryce yell before she decked some guy for touching her ass. He had enough; he walked through the crowd and grabbed them off the table. The fact that he was able to get these two very drunk girls in the back seat was a testament to his patience.

It seemed like forever to get back to the motel. What with all the stops, and him having to push Jo in the backseat every few feet.

"Come on Sammy we want cho-co-late." Jo practically yelled in his ear for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Please Sammy; I'll put in a good word with Jo here." Ryce piped up which sent Jo into a fit of giggles. Now they had to make a stop at the store. Not because he wanted that good word or anything. Even if it was, what Ryce thought.

Jo did too if that gleam in her eyes meant anything. Which she did and that was the reason Ryce was currently cackling in back about.

It was four in the morning when they finally pulled into the motel parking lot. How he was able to knock on the door was beyond him.

Considering Ryce kept trying to run off. "Ah listen Ryce, Sammy's growling at you!" Jo laughed. "No, no, I think he's growling at you!" Ryce stopped to laughed and pat his chest. "Careful Jo our Sammy's a biter." Ryce's comment sent Jo into a fit of giggles. "Ryce will you stop!" He snapped irritably. _Gee thanks now he was blushing._ He thought. Which she ignored.

"Oh a kitty!" She said trying to chase down the poor cat. All this took place before they even got to the door. He was thankful when Dean finally opened the door.

"Dude were the hell have you guys been!" He snapped. "Ha! Now he's growling at you Dean-o!" They all ignored her. "Sam why did you make me. Oh hey baby!" Ryce said as she passed out in Deans arms. When they finally got them into bed he looked a Dean and said. "Next time it's your turn." Dean nodded and said, "Maybe you can have too much José."


	2. Truth Or Dare

As always I own nothing but Ryce and what you do not recognize. Also I need truth or dare ideas p.m. me or click that little review button. Oh and a special shot out to ilovesteve for the great review..

"Hey Ryce what do you want me to put it on?" Jo asked looking at Ryce's iPod music player. "Um, why don't you put it on good times two?" She answered

"Seriously Ryce, couldn't you come up with a better name?" Jo asked disbelief that her friend couldn't come up with something better. Ryce just shrugged, "I was in a hurry." Was her mumbled reply.

Jo just snorted. The song Addicted was playing while Ryce and Jo went about setting things up. "Hey you got the cards right?" Ryce asked.

"Yeah got them right here." She answered waiving the cards in the air. "So Jo you up to playing truth or dare tonight?" Ryce asked with a wicked grin.

Jo answered with a grin of her own. "Oh yeah, but the question is will the boys be up to it." "Be up for what?" Sam asked as him and Dean walked into the motel room.

"Why a game of cards." Ryce smiled innocently, well she tried it came out looking kind of evil. "Uh, sweetheart what do you have planned, and don't give me that crap about cards." Dean demanded

"But Dean-o we are going to play cards," Jo said "And maybe a game of truth or dare." Ryce finished for her. "Now what should we drink to night José or absolute?" she asked to the room.

"Um Ryce do remember the last time we played and we drank vodka?" Jo asked. To Dean and Sam's amazement Ryce started blushing. "Uh yeah that's right well maybe we should just stick to José then."

"Hey what happened last time?" Sam asked. "You wanna take this one Jo?" Jo had a huge grin on her face "Well last time mom made us stop playing 'cos we started a huge fight started at the roadhouse."

At Sam's confused face Ryce filled him in. "Well you see this guy was hitting on Jo," She paused. "And he was hands on kinda guy." Jo said.

"And I yelled at him to get off my girlfriend." Ryce said blushing like crazy. "It's not what you're thinking Dean so get your mind out of the gutter." Jo said.

"Someone dared me to act like Jo was my girl." "Yeah Keri really did get us in trouble that night." Jo said laughing. "She always does." Answered Ryce.

Sam was laughing so hard he had tears. Dean of course was having dirty thoughts. They all sat down at the table. "Here you go Sammy you get to deal." Sam started to shuffle the cards.

"So how do we play this game?" He asked. Dean looked at his brother with a disgusted face. "You mean to tell you never played truth or dare Sam?" Sam sighed, "That's not what I meant Dean."

Jo cut in before they could argue. "No there's no real rule. You can start since your dealing, then Dean." She waved her hand as if to say 'and so on'. Dean was smirking _this was going to be fun _he thought to himself.


	3. Dare

SamDean was giggling. Sam could not believe that his big bad older brother was giggling. Must be the liquor Sam thought to him self. Well he hoped it was just the liquor. One thing he knew for sure Ryce and Jo were going to get them shot. Well ok maybe he won't shoot them. "Hey Dean will Bobby try and shoot us for this?" He whispered. "Um I dunno Sammy boy," He paused to think about it. "Well the odds are not in our favor ya know." He had to nod at that. "One of these days your girlfriends is going to get us in trouble." He heard Dean snort. "First of all she's not my girlfriend." Now it was his turn to snort. For which earned him a glare. "And secondly yeah she is but Jo's no better." Whispered Dean. He snorted. "So tell me why are we doing this again?" He asked. "Well for one it was a dare," Dean paused and Sam saw the blush creep across his cheeks. He didn't think it was possible. "Plus she promised to tell me how she gets her hair to smell like pears." He could not believe what Dean had just said. "Are you serious?" He demanded quietly. Dean just nodded.

Jo

"You know your going to have to tell him." She said to Ryce as she lounged in the back seat of the Impala. One leg crossed over her knee. She heard Ryce sigh. "Yeah I know. Ugh why did I tell him I would?" Jo was smiling. "'Cos you want him to be your boyfriend." She said in a sing song voice. "Shut up Jo! I do not!" Ryce growled. She watched as Ryce slowly started to grin. "So Jo," She said slapping her knee. "What about you and Sam?" Ryce asked all false sweetness. "What about it Ryce?" She asked cautiously. "I told you he was a biter."

Dean

"You got it Sammy?" Dean whispered. "Almost and quit calling me Sammy." he heard Sam huff. He could have laughed at all this. He was just glad J.B. was at a friend's house. Nobody needed to be here when Bobby wakes up. "Well hurry up!" Sam just glared at him.

Sam

Twenty minutes later when the finally walked out of the house. Dean was waving the hat triumphantly. But the girls weren't paying any attention. They were having a lively discussion. It was funny seeing them argue in whispers. "I caught you Jo!" Ryce snapped "No you were being nosey and thought you did." Jo was laughing "Fine." Ryce huffed barely able to stop herself from grinning. "Ladies there's no need to fight over me." Dean said with his oh so cocky smirk. Ryce and Jo snorted.

Dean

Well that's not what he expected. "Actually Dean we weren't fight about you but Sam." Ryce said with a grin. Sam of course was grinning. "Look wee need to get going." he huffed walking over to the driver side. "Yeah we don't want to be here when he wakes up." Sam said waiving a hand at Bobby's.

Ryce

She took her prize from Dean when he slid in the driver seat. "Thanks Dean. She said beaming up at him. They were having another 'moment'. Were being the operative word. Until Jo and Sam started coughing. She and Dean glared at them to shut up. Dean was not her boyfriend he was just her very sexy friend. Said friend interrupted her thoughts. "So Ryce you promised. So fess up." He said grinning. "Sauvé children's shampoo." She mumbled. Sam and Dean laughed out loud. Soon Jo and Ryce were laughing with them.


	4. Do Or Die

Ryce

"Yes Jo! She said she was trying to sound pleading. Jo was having none of it. "No, Ryce come on." She was pleading and Jo was whining. "You still won't tell me why." She pleaded once more. "Well just leave it alone." Jo snapped. "Ugh you are no fun!" She snapped back. Then she heard what sounded like a growl coming from her friend. "Um Jo are you growling?" She asked a tad nervous. Which was silly really, not that Jo would do any thing. "_He's_ here." She said in a low tone. "Who?" She said turning to look at what Jo was glaring at. "Wait what did _he_ do?" Oh, lord what had Dean done now? "_He_ told Bobby about your dare, who then told mom." She said the last word with a shudder. "Ah shit. Please tell me he didn't rat us out." Jo just glared at Dean. Well that was answer enough. "Well we will just have to get back at him now wont we." She said grinning a little evilly. "You know what Ryce," Jo's grin matching hers. "That has to be the best idea you've had all night." Well this night ought to be fun. "Well come on this lets get the José." she said still smiling.

Sam

"You know that Jo is going to kill you when she finds out." He heard Dean sigh. "Yeah and Ryce is going to have some major payback planned." Dean said with a wince. "All 'cos you wanted to know why her hair smelled like pears." He said barely able to contain his laughter. "Laugh it up geek boy!" Dean snapped "Oh trust me I am." He said tears rolling down his face. "Bitch!" Dean snapped. "Jerk!"

Dean

Oh, he was so dead. They were going to kill him. When they walked into the motel, an hour later the feeling got worse. The were carrying two six packs of beer, and a bottle of José. Both were wearing twin smiles that held only evil for him. "So what's the game plane for tonight?" He asked cautiously. "Well Ryce and I are going to have fun." Jo said glaring at him. "You two can go and do what ever." Ryce finished for her. Sam pulled out his laptop. Presumably to do research. So he flipped the tube on. "Dean you and Sam want a beer?" Ryce asked when he and Sam nodded she gave them one of the six packs. Jo had taken up a spot on the floor Ryce followed suit. Music was playing on Ryce's iPod. Some R&B song was on.

Jo

"So you ready?" She asked. "Yup, who goes first?" Ryce asked. "Hmm, how bout you." She saw Ryce smile. "M' kay Jonny Depp do or die?" From where she was sitting, she could see the boy's heads snap around. Sam moved so fast his neck cracked. Of course, she grinned at him. Which he returned with a small smile. "Ooh, I've had to say do." She said. He was so hot. "Alrighty Ryce, Clive Owen?" She heard Ryce's dreamy sigh. "Do, yeah definitely do." Ryce paused to think. "Oh I have one, the lead singer of Metallica?" Ryce rushed out. "Um no offence but it would have to be die." She said taking a shot. Ryce scoffed and Dean groaned. "Yeah I do take offence thank you very much." Ryce snapped. "Uh any ways, Carl do or die?" She watched Ryce's nose scrunch up as if she smelt something fowl. "You mean that hunter who followed me around that one time?" "Yup the very same." She said grinning.

Ryce

"Really I would have to say die." She said taking a shot. She could hear Dean fidgeting from his seat on the bed. "Hmm what about that guy at the gas station?" She asked watching Jo's face scrunch up trying to remember. "You mean the one that asked if Sam and Dean were gay." She was about to say yes but she was cut of by Dean's yell. "What the hell!" He roared. She turned around to look at him. "Look Dean its not our fault that's what he thought." She said calmly. "Yeah, besides we set him straight." Jo said. "Yeah by telling him Dean was my boyfriend." She mumbled narrowing her eyes at Jo. That seems to make Dean a little happier. 'Cos he stopped when she said that. "Any ways I would have to say die." Jo said as she took her shot.

Sam

This went on for the next hour. Who knew there were so many men to go through? Dean had finally stopped growling and opted instead to listen. So did he, he wanted to know where this was going. The names of the people went from 'sexy as shit' to 'ugh oh my that's just gross'. Their words not his. They had given up only taking shots for the dies. Since almost all of them were now die. The name's of the people kept getting sillier by the minute, if their laughter was any indication. "What about _Sam_ Elliot?" Ryce said taking a shot. He noticed the way she had said the name Sam. Huh. "Definitely do," Jo said taking a shot. "What about James _Dean_?" "Oh I would say do." Hmm there it was again. He saw that Dean was paying attention now. Of course now they had stopped talking. And were now texting each other, the silence was punctuated by there laughter. He was starting to get a little scared for his brother.

Ryce

"_What about blue hair die?"_ she wrote. _"I say Nair." _Jo wrote back. She had to laugh. _"No, he'd kill us both for that. How bout we paint his toenails when he goes to sleep?" _She wrote. Jo seemed to like that idea. Her face turned beet red from trying not to laugh. _"And shaving cream in his hands." _Jo wrote. _"Oh and lipstick, you got any glitter?" _She wrote. _"Yeah, what color nail polish you got?" _Jo wrote. _"Um Hot pink and black. But I say we go with hot pink." _Jo nodded her head in agreement. "So I'm going to take a shower then head to bed." She said walking to get her night cloths winking at Jo. "Yeah I'm in after you." Jo said back sitting next to Sam on the bed.

Sam

He looked over at his brother and saw that he was sleeping. "So do I need to leave the room for this?" He said looking at Jo. She flashed him a grin. "What are you talking about Sam?" He just gave her a hard stare. She kissed him not on the mouth but close enough. "Stay or go Sam its up to you." She said getting up to get her night clothes. Ryce came out a second later. When Jo was in the bathroom he talked to Ryce. "This isn't going to be a problem right?" He heard her sigh. "Sammy Dean will be fine, a little girlie but fine." She reassured him. "'M kay." He said doubtfully. He trusted them so he went to sleep. He woke up an hour later to the girls laughter and Dean's yelling. One look at his brother and he collapsed back on the bed laughing. Dean had his nails painted hot pink, glitter covered his chest. And there was shaving cream on his face. "Maybe now you'll learn not to tattle." Jo said gleefully. Dean just growled and left to take a shower.

Much later..

Ryce

She was almost asleep when Dean climbed into bed. "Pay back can be a bitch." He whispered in her ear. Oh she was so going to get it. Well it had been worth it.


End file.
